Tears of Loss
by yineka n hk
Summary: Era como si su alma supiera lo que su corazón no podia aceptar - si cerraba sus ojos aun podia sentir los brazos de su zorro alrededor de él...


**Aqui les traigo otra traducción, esta vez un fic escrito por Take, espero que lo disfruten....**

**Pd. Esta dedicado especialmente a mi hermana peque LA LOKA KELLY **

Standard disclaimers, song by X-Japan  
  
Yaoi, death, angst  
  
Tears of Loss: Tears  
  
Take (March 1999) --translation courtesy of Cricket

Where do we go after separated  
  
Now that hanging question has passed

Hiei:

Estoy parado al lado de Yuusuke cuando este llamo a la puerta de la casa de Kurama - no podía sentir ningún youki, pero había algo ... extraño ahi. Yuusuke y Kuwabara lo sintieron también; lo podía notar por sus expresiones incómodas.

" Hn, ningens idiotas, " resoplé, ocultando mi preocupación detrás de una máscara de impaciencia. Yo había estado en el Makai cuando la petición urgente de Yuusuke había llegado; algo estaba mal con Kurama. Durante la semana pasada él no había estado contestando sus llamadas, y él no había hecho ninguna mención de marcharse. Rápidamente tomo la cerradura de la puerta, empujándola para abrir.

On an endless night, I dreamt of a journey  
  
I gazed at the odd skies, and embraced loneliness

Mi reflejo mira fijamente atrás de mi, hacia mi espada animandome para tomar mi vida, para reunirme con mi otra mitad ... mi alma.

Encontramos su cuerpo en su dormitorio, una expresión de miedo y dolor congelado sobre sus rasgos pálidos ... él estaba muy blanco tirado en el suelo. El olor de muerte colgado en el aire, inolvidable; cuando abrimos la puerta de su dormitorio, esto nos golpeó, haciendonos sentir un tirón en el estómago. Una vez que una persona huele la muerte, esta siempre lo reconocerá; esta siempre lo sabra.

Anduve por el cuarto en shock, cruzando por la alfombra, sonidos húmedos cuando crucé el dormitorio, mis ojos atontados se fijaron en el cuerpo de mi amante. Cuando me arrodillé al lado de él, yo podría ver por qué mis pasos parecieron mojados. Kurama había sido apuñalado al menos cincuenta veces; su sangre se había derramado, empapando la alfombra.

Puedo sentir un nudo en la garganta y una rabia ardiente que comienza en el hueco de mi estómago - sensaciones familiares q llegan con retraso. Hay probablemente todavía señales de quemaduras sobre las paredes del dormitorio de Kurama; pruebas de mi pérdida de control. Puedo sentir el comienzo de una risa amarga; ¿irónico que el mundo mismo que Kurama trató de proteger era su caída - y para qué? ¿Unas cuantas joyas y unas monedas?

Mi puño se aprieta con cólera; puedo sentir el gruñido en mis labios. Apuñalado a muerte por un humano con un reiki pequeñisimo... solamente una fuerza bruta y la desesperación para dominar a mi delgado zorro. Yo queria aullar por la injusticia de todo aquello, pero aún no puedo reunir la voluntad para hacer esto; todo en mí lucha contra el impulso de destruir el lugar – y la gente - que arrebato a Kurama de mí. Si yo solo estaba ahi para él...

Tears flow with the winds of time  
  
It's not over, feel your sigh

Siento 'el sonido metálico' de lágrimas contra mi regazo; aún no comprendía que estaba llorando. Mi defensa estaba demasiado gastada y esta era la que me mantenia bajo control. Yo daría cualquier cosa,cualquiera, por sostener a Kurama, por sentirlo a mi lado, mi nombre un suspiro sobre sus labios. Si cierro mis ojos, puedo oír su voz.

Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Kurama:

Soporto silenciosamente en la oficina de Koenma, mi cara una máscara congelada. Koenma me mira con comprensión - no quiero su compasión. Hiei esta lastimado, y no hay nada puedo hacer sobre esto. ' lo siento Kurama lamentable, no podemos encontrar tu cuerpo de youko ' no puedo ayudarte.

Miro el monitor delante del escritorio de Koenma; quiero tomar a mi demonio de fuego en mis brazos y secar sus lágrimas y decirle que lo amo. Quiero calmar su dolor, pero no puedo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero miro desválidamente como mi vida oscila entre el suicidio y la rabia homicida.

" Hiei, " susurro quebradamente,inclinandome hacia enfrente para tocar la imagen de mi amante sobre la pantalla.

Loneliness your silent whisper  
  
Fills a river of tears  
  
Through the night  
  
"Kurama... " La voz vacilante de Koenma viene detras de mi. " puedes ir con él . " Mi cabeza se animo de repente; puedo sentir como se agrandan mis ojos, apenas atreviendome a creerlo. " Sólo en espíritu aunque ... él no podra ser capaz de sentirte. " Sacudo mi cabeza; esto no importa, mientras pueda ir con Hiei - estar con él.

Mi voz es un canto áspero. ¿" Puedo ... yo puedo quedarme con él hasta que yo pueda reencarnar? " Por mas que intento, no puedo mantener toda mi desesperación fuera al preguntar. Koenma me mira desgarrado; sé perfectamente que lo que pido es contra las reglas del Reikai. " Por favor ... "

Koenma cabecea comprensivamente. " Tome la Puerta en el Ala este, " me dice.

Me despido y salgo, parando en la entrada para mirar hacia atrás. "Arigatou". Entonces me voy

Los oni por su prisa, apenas me lanzaron un vistazo; los que realmente me miran lo hacen con temor; infame Youko Kurama, el ex-ladrón viene al Reikai Tantei. Mantengo mi cara como un muro en blanco cuando me dirijo a la Puerta; aunque por dentro, este llorando... Puedo sentir el sufrimiento de Hiei por nuestra conexión - algo que ni aún la muerte podría cortar.

La soledad que una vez amenazó con abrumar a mi amante ha regresado; esto inunda mis sentidos ... algo se ha roto ... algo vital.

Me paro delante de la Puerta, ligeramente sobresaltado por encontrar lágrimas en mis ojos. Yo no sabía que los espíritus podrían llorar...

Memory you never let me cry  
  
A Hiei nunca le gustó que llorara, recuerdo - no es que lo hiciera a menudo, pero de todos modos, en la vida que él había llevado no había tenido espacio para lágrimas u otra muestra de debilidad; ellas lo hacian sentir ... incómodo, pero lo consolaba, de todos modos. Esto reafirmó que yo podría sentir emociónes - podría sentir el amor y la tristeza - por él. Rápidamente, borro mis lágrimas con mis manos y entro en la Puerta; Hiei me necesita.And you, you never said goodbye

Hiei:

Algo trastornado cuando lo vi recostado ahí; Yukina había cerrado sus heridas de modo que mi zorro pudiera tener un entierro decente. Nunca he sido una persona espiritual, pero realmente nunca le di mucha importancia a la estética del cuerpo, tampoco. Hasta Kurama. No cuando él estaba vivo - no, yo hice esto durante su entierro; yo no podía llevar el pensamiento de su cuerpo tan destrozado. Necesitaba su cuerpo entero para mantenerme cuerdo. La rabia abrasadora se habia ido, substituida por el dolor del vacio. Al menos la rabia ocultaba ese vacío; ahora que esta ha pasado, puedo sentir mi pérdida con cada insoportable segundo que pasa.

No puedo dejarle ir; no puedo decir ¡adiós! a Kurama. No ahora, no alguna vez.

Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
  
We lost our dreams along the way  
  
Las memorias de lo que hicimos juntos me valen más que todo el poder y la riqueza en los tres mundos, tanto las felices como las tristes. No siempre era una relación tranquila; nosotros dos éramos obstinados como el infierno, y a veces nos haciamos daño el uno al otro. La convivencia nos despojó de nuestras ilusiones y como el otro era percibido, sorprendiendonos a ambos; ninguno era lo que el otro pensaba de él, era más. Aún así, por todas nuestras incertidumbres y vulnerabilidades, una cosa era Segura; nos sentimos bien juntos.But I never thought you'd trade your  
  
Soul to the fates  
  
Never thought you'd leave me alone  
  
Kurama me dijo una vez que él con mucho gusto moriría por mí. Nunca dudé de ello, pero yo también sabía que su capacidad de defenderse estaba fuera de duda ... o eso pense entonces. Pensé que nosotros todavía teníamos mucho tiempo juntos; pensé que nosotros teníamos para siempre. Yo nunca había pensado que él me dejaria solo, no de este modo.

El destino es gracioso. El te mostrará un asomo de paraíso, para luego alejarlo de ti sin preocuparse de la devastación que esto causa.

Time through the rain has set me free  
  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
  
El estruendo distante de truenos me saca de mis macabras reflexiones. Recojo mi katana y jalo mi capa para apretarla a mi alrededor; parece que una tormenta del Makai viene. Yo también podría volver con Mukuro; mi cámara estará mas seca que esta rama en unos minutos. Además ... no tengo un lugar para volver en el Ningenkai.

Me fui de ahi en una mortal carrera, empujándome hasta que yo podia sentir que mis pulmones explotaban y mi corazón palpitaba con mucho dolor, empujándome a mis límites. Necesito esta liberación física; si sigo pensando, yo me volvere loco. Demasiado mal, mi mente tiene otras ideas; mientras corría, recorde...

Love everlasting fades away  
  
Alive within your beatless heart  
  
Mukuro me da una mirada inescrutable cuando paso delante de ella hacia mi cuarto. Me derrumbo en el alféizar, mirando fijamente hacia fuera en la oscuridad; no necesito ninguna luz para ver en mi memoria.

Kurama luciendo tan palido y pacífico en su ataúd, como si durmiera. Me inclino hacia enfrente para alisar un mechon de pelo, la carne fria y húmeda a mi toque. En aquel instante, sentí algo oscurecer dentro ... como un fuego que se extingue a cenizas. Era como si mi alma conociera lo que mi mente y corazón no van a - no pueden - aceptar; que el único que alguna vez podría hacerme arder se ha ido.

Probablemente me volveria loco pronto; me imagino que puedo oír la voz de mi zorro en mi oscura habitación y sentir sus dedos que borran las lágrimas que han logrado traspasar mis defensas.

Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Kurama:

Mukuro sabe que estoy aquí; ¿la pregunta es, lo sabe Hiei? Si me concentro con bastante fuerza, puedo solidificar mi forma al punto donde puedo tocar a mi demonio de fuego. Con cuidado, borro los rastros de lágrimas que encuentro. Hiei no podría ser capaz de verme u oírme, pero él puede sentirme. Tal vez un día ... ' entonces, cuidare de él lo mejor que pueda. No quiero Que Hiei este solo...

Tears flow with the winds of time  
  
Never-ending sadness changes to a blue flower  
  
Hiei:

Esto duele - puedo sentir a Kurama; saber que él está aquí - o su espíritu esta. Estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos ... para tocar pero no ver. ¿"Agridulce Ne, Kurama? " Digo en el silencio. Una brisa acaricia mi cara, como alguien pasando delante de mí; siento sus dedos fantasmales que acarician mi pelo, frotando la parte de atras de mi cuello consoladoramente. Contra mi voluntad, puedo sentir que mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse. El toque es tan familiar... No es doloroso si mantengo mis ojos cerrados; puedo fingir que Kurama esta detrás de mí. Aún puedo sentir su calor.

Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Kurama:

Concentro mis esfuerzos en hacer que Hiei se relaje. ¿"Agridulce Ne, Kurama? " él dice, y contesto, sabiendo que él no puede oírme. " Aa ... demo, kokoro no chikaku ni attara, daijoubu. " Trato de proyectar mi amor por él de modo que él pueda sentirlo. "Daijoubu".

No lo abandonaré; no esta vez.

Tears flow with the winds of time  
  
It's not over, feel your sigh  
  
Hiei:

Recibo mis órdenes de Mukuro, asintiendo con respeto antes de ir a mi cuarto a juntar mis cosas. Un bulto diminuto espera en el interior, tras la puerta, y puedo sentir mis labios curvandose.

" Bien zorro, " digo al cuarto, " otro viaje a las fronteras. " Atravieso al aparador, jugando con los pétalos de una de las rosas de un rojo profundo que estan en un florero. Ve a ser un año desde la muerte inoportuna de Kurama. Todavía no puedo verlo, pero de tiempo en tiempo juro que puedo oír su risa; esta todavía tiene el poder de aligerar mi humor – asi sera siempre.

" Has estado ocupado, ya veo. " Esta es la verdad; en el año que Kurama ha tenido ' residencia' conmigo, mi una vez cuarto de invitados ha mostrado los signos de su toque, como las flores y futon muy bien hecho. Este último pensamiento me hace ocultar una sonrisa de satisfaccion. Incluso en la muerte, los gusanos de mi zorro estaban en mi cama; de noche, puedo sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí protegiendome.

A veces es una tortura pura tener a Kurama conmigo, pero yo prefiero tener una parte de Kurama que nada de él. Si hay algo que este año pasado me ha enseñado, es que tengo la mejor parte de la repartición, el alma de Kurama. Lo que hay entre nosotros es más que solamente físico; esto ha sido probado una y otra vez.

Estoy asustado desde mi ensueño, por la sensación de roce de sus labios contra los mios. " Wakatta wakatta. Ja, ikou. " Me inclino para recoger el bulto que Kurama ha preparado y voy a encontrar a otros miembros de mi patrulla, Kurama una tibia presencia al lado mio.

Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Kurama:

Nos tomó algo acostumbrarnos a nuestras partes a ambos; hasta ahora, la única otra persona en este lugar que sabe de mí es Mukuro. Ella estaba en realidad contenta de 'verme': " Bueno, ahora no tendré que preocuparme de substituir a mi heredero. " Es agradable saber que soy bueno para algo.

Hiei eventualmente se acostumbro, y parece contento por nuestra insolita relación. Él se dirige a mí ahora en público, independientemente de las miradas extrañas que él a veces consigue; otros youkai cree que él esta ligeramente loco desde mi muerte. Les dejo creer lo que ellos quieren; así subestimarán a mi hermoso amante.

Una sonrisa astuta cruza mi cara cuando me mantengo con Hiei. Cada youkai que alguna vez ha planeado su muerte ha encontrado un final desafortunado, dando lugar a los rumores que Hiei tiene 'un ángel de la guarda'. Bien, no exactamente...

Un día, el ángel de la guarda de Hiei se mostrara en carne, y tanto Hiei como yo esperamos con impaciencia la ocasión. Vamos a tener mucho que hacer.

Owari


End file.
